Emi Lovelace
by TroubledThoughts
Summary: I never thought I'd be thanking my uncle for being a pervert. I never thought I'd find myself in a bookstore with a beautiful erotica writer. I never thought I'd learn Hinata's biggest secret. Turns out, I am happy to be wrong. Naru/Hina.
1. My Uncle's Plan

_**Okay, hopefully this is a quickie. This popped into my head before I could stop it, and it was so good that I was going to make a lemony oneshot out of it. And then I started writing, found that I couldn't stop, and now it's a chapter thing.**_

_**Stuff You Need To Know-**_  
_**1. Jiraiya is Naruto's rich uncle.**_  
_**2. Naruto is in college in California.**_  
_**3. Naruto's secretly in love with Hinata.**_  
_**4. Hinata has a huge secret.**_  
_**5. This is written in first person Naruto POV.**_  
_**6. Yes, the last real chapter is purely Naru/Hina sex.**_

_**Now we can begin.**_

* * *

Emi Lovelace - Chapter 1 - My Uncle's Deal

My uncle kinda has a thing for porn.

And when I say 'a thing for', I mean 'an obsession with'.

Aside from writing it himself, he literally has a bookcase full of 'erotica novels'. They're even alphebetized. He says it's for 'inspiration'. I believe that. That is, if inspiration involves wrapping your hand around your dick.

How does this involve me?

Glad you asked.

See, none of this ever would have happened if my Uncle Jiraiya wasn't such a pervert. I never thought I'd one day be thanking him for it.

It started with this conversation.

"Naruto!" Uncle Jiraiya called me from my room at his huge house in LA. I really lived in a dorm at UC Berkeley, but I came to visit him on my vacations and I'd even drive out on long weekends once in a while. It was a really long trip, but I felt compelled to check up on him sometimes, after all he'd done for me. Even if he did try to fix me up with his type of girl most times I went to see him.

I shut my laptop. My physics report wasn't due until next week anyway.

"Yeah..." I answered as I shuffled down the stairs and into the living room. I knew it was trouble as soon as I saw him. His wild white hair was combed back neatly and he was dressed in a black suit.

"We're going to dinner."

"Who's 'we'?" I asked, skeptically. I really wasn't in the mood for making small talk with any half-dressed blondes right now.

"Me and you." He clarified.

"That's all?"

"Yes. Although there were many great offers from some charming ladies that would love to spend the evening with m- us, I had to decline."

"To spend time with me...?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I scanned my memory for anything I could have done to get me in trouble since last time I'd seen him. Cause if he was taking me somewhere alone, it was serious.

"Yes. Now go get dressed. Formally. No orange suit, either. It makes you look like a creamsicle."

I was already halfway up the stairs by the time he added "And not the kind that the ladies want to lick!"

I sighed at his crude remark and continued into my room. I looked though my (Thanks to my uncle) overflowing closet, before deciding on black dress pants, an orange button-down shirt and a white tie. I knew form experience not to dress better than my uncle. He got annoyed if he thought I looked better than him. (Keywords being 'he thought'. I thought I looked better than him all the time.)

I got ready pretty quickly and hurried down the stairs. I still couldn't think of what I'd done.

_Went to a couple parties, but nothing that had made the news. Got drunk, yeah, but not totally wasted. Not to the point where I'd done something I regretted. Hadn't slept with any girls since... The summer before freshman year. And that had been Sakura, a girl from my high school. And just once. God, she was a whore... Anyway... Wasn't failing any classes. I was making a C in my calculus class, but that was nothing to worry about..._

"Ready, Naruto?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I said, and we walked out of the house.

He didn't say much on the way there, instead he just let me blast my album of choice (3OH!3's Want) on his ridiculously huge speakers. (Not that I was complaining.) Apparently, he was saving whatever it was until some right moment... Maybe something else happened. As in, I didn't do anything, he was just going to tell me something. _'God, I hope it's a good thing...'_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we were sitting at our usual table at one of his favorite restaurants, waiting on our food to come.

"So... made any progress with that girl? Um, Hinami? Hanika?"

"Hinata?" I answered. I knew I shouldn't take offense to how he couldn't remember her name. After all, there were more important girls for him to think about. But it still bothered me a little.

"Yes, that one."

"Not really. She's so shy. And when I finally get her to talk to me, I never know what to say."

"Come on now. I taught you better than that."

"I know but... It's so hard to remember what I'm supposed to do. When I see her, I can't think of anything else."

"But we practiced with that."

"Uncle Jiraiya, it's not like she's just any girl. She's nothing like the girls you set me up with. And I'm not trying to get her to sleep with me, either. I want her to genuinely like me."

He sighed and shook his head as if _I_ was the one in the wrong with my love life. "Some things I will just never understand." He said.

The waiter showed up with our food and set it in front of us. I cut into my steak, not knowing what to say to that.

"You know..." Uncle Jiraiya started "If you reeally like her..."

I looked up, hopefully. "Which I do."

"I might be able to do a little something for you."

"Like what?" I asked. Anything that could get me closer to Hinata was a good thing. Even if it was set up by my uncle.

"Well, let's just say I've got a plan that is too great to fail."

"What is it?" I asked excitedly. It was too great to fail. Which was all I'd been doing lately when it came to Hinata.

"I'll tell you. That is, if you're willing to do something for me in return. Just a... small favor."

"If this ends up like last time..."

"It won't! There's no dresses or cell phones or peanut butter involved this time."

"How 'bout swimming pools?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. Shoot."

"There's a writer. Her name is Emi Lovelace."

"You want me to get her number."

"No."

"You want me to convince her to give you the first copy of some new book."

"No."

"You want me to read what she wrote."

"Not necessarily. Though she is a literary genius, and it would highly benefit you."

"Okay. But that's not it."

"No. She's having her one and only book signing and Q&A on Saturday."

"And you want me to go with you."

"No. I want you to go alone."

"What? Why?"

"Because I've got a very important meeting on that day in regards to my latest and greatest in the Make-Out Paradise series."

"All day?"

"Most of the day. And the book signing is ten minutes away from Berkeley, in a tiny little bookstore. It'd only take you a minute."

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What does she write?"

"Novels."

"Obviously."

"Oh, she's a pretty new writer. She's only got two books, to date, but they're very long... And descriptive. The first, which is my favorite of the two, is called _'Close And Personal'_, the second is _'School of Love'_, and a third one will be making it's debut on Saturday. _'A Forbidden Passion'_."

"So it's..."

"Erotica."

"Porn."

"The differences are debatable."

"So not only do you want me to buy you a new book of smut, you want me to get it _signed_?"

"Yeah, basically."

"What if someone sees me there?"

"Tell them it's for me."

"Yeah, cause they're gonna believe that one."

"You wanna date this girl or not?"

"Well, yeah."

"You want my help?"

"Your failproof plan?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Then that's what you gotta do."

I sighed. "Fine."

* * *

****

**_Update in one week or less. That's a promise._**

**_--Rosalina_**


	2. Nothing Short Of Shocking

_**See? Told ya.**_

_**Emi Lovelace - Chapter 2 - Reasons**_

* * *

Saturday came faster than I really wanted it to.

The whole week was a waste, too. I talked to Hinata for all of about five minutes in five days. I was a failure at romance.

Now it was 9:20 AM and I was climbing out of my car. The thing had started at 9, and I figured I might as well get it over with while my roommate Shikamaru was still asleep. Judging from how he looked when he got in last night, he'd be that way for a while. There is no amount of sleep or coffee that's gonna be able to cure that hangover. So I got up at 8:45 and was out the door by 9. Stopped to get some Starbucks and drove around trying to find the place for entirely too long. What my wonderful uncle had failed to inform me was that it was a dingy little shop that looked more like a front than an actual bookstore. And that it was on a shady little road that most people tended to stay away from unless they were looking for trouble or looking to buy something illegal.

Nervously, I kept my hand in the pocket of my designer jeans, fingers wrapped around my wallet. If any of these people knew who I was or who my uncle was, I'd get fuckin' mugged in a heartbeat.

I stepped in the door to find the place bigger than it looked. There were shelves and shelves of books. All sorts, not just my uncle's variety.

And the place was packed full of people. _'Damn, this Emi chick must be pretty popular.'_ I thought, eyes darting around, looking for the end of the line. I couldn't even _see_ the woman yet.

I found the end of the line and got in it. I wasn't last for long. Three guys my age walked up behind me, talking loudly and elbowing each other.

"You know she goes to Berkeley?" The smaller of the three said.

"You're fuckin' kiddin." answered another, the brunette.

"Dude. Trust me, I'm not."

"You're tellin me all that comes from a _college girl_?" The third guy asked.

"Yeah!"

"Hell, I'm thinkin I shoulda gone there, if that's the kinda girls they got!" That was the brunette.

"Yeah man!"

They laughed and my mind drifted. Did they mean_ Emi _went to Berkeley? I'd never heard of her. Though... It was a pretty huge school. It could happen.

I stepped forward a few steps. At least the line seemed to be moving pretty quickly.

Ten minutes later, I was halfway across the store. I caught a glimpse of her, sitting in all her glory in the back of the store. Her head was down, so I couldn't see her face, just a silky red head of hair and a flash of pale hands and a black pen scribbling on pages.

Ten more minutes later, it was my turn. I grabbed a book off the table and offered it to her with a smile.

She was stunningly pretty. Bright red hair flowing long, past my vision. Such soft pale skin. Porcelain-like. Red lipstick on pouty lips. Dressed all in black. Body to die for. But her eyes. Those are what really got me. They were _so _familiar... Intense, expressive, dark eyes. So dark that I couldn't tell where the irises stopped and her pupils began. It's like they weren't there at all, like Hinata's. Yet I could still tell she was looking straight up at me.

"What's your name, cutie?" She asked, a smile on her painted lips.

"N-Naruto." I stuttered.

Her voice was familiar too.

I was thinking so hard about that that it took me until she finished writing 'To Naruto' on the book to realize that she thought the book was supposed to be for me.

"Oh, sorry..." I said, and she looked up at me curiously. "It's supposed to be for my uncle, Jiraiya. He sent me to get this for him. I've never actually read your books. I-I'm not into... uh..." I didn't know how to end that sentence respectfully, and the way she looked at me really made me wish I'd read her stuff. Or maybe wish I could be the inspiration for it... If you know what I mean.

"Into what?" she asked, as she marked out my name and wrote Jiraiya's. I got the feeling he wouldn't appreciate that much.

"Uhhh... Your vein of fiction?" I tried.

"Why not?" She rose from her chair.

_'Oh God... Don't be angry...'_

"Just uh, never found a reason? I guess?" My throat was dry. Here I was, before Emi Lovelace and a room full of her fans, and I'd just insulted her. _'Yeah Naruto... Nice one...'_

"Well, _Naruto_..." she said, stretching out my name as she made her way behind my back so we were both facing away from the crowd.

Before I could move, her breasts were pressed against my back and her lips were on my ear.

I gulped. My eyes got huge. My breath caught in my throat. This was in public, with a girl I didn't know.

"How bout you meet me here at 8:00, when the signing's over. And I will _personally_ give you a reason..."

As she whispered, her hands crept dangerously down my stomach, and at the word 'reason', one of her small hands squeezed at the crotch of my pants.

I bit my lip. Hard. Since when did this happen to me? And how was I supposed to deal with it?

So I did the logical thing.

"I'll be there." I answered in a tense whisper.

"Oh good. I was hoping so." Her voice returned to normal, almost businesslike, as she removed herself from me.

I couldn't help but look at that sexy rounded ass in the shamelessly short dress she was wearing. I had a feeling that dress, the pair of black stillettos, and her milky white legs were all conspiring against me and all rules of decency, especially the one about, oh, you know, not having an outrageously uncontrollable boner in the middle of a crowded store.

"Your book." She handed it to me. "Don't read it now. Wouldn't want to spoil any surprises."

"Of course... Um, thanks."

"No, thank _you_. See you later." she smiled up at me evilly.

I walked out of the store, feeling nervous, impatient, awkward, and oddly excited.

I didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but I had a feeling that tonight was going to be nothing short of shocking.

* * *

_**Shocking it will be. :) Update in a week or less. Be there.**_

--Rosalina


	3. Inspiration

****

**____******

**_Again, thanks for the reviews and faves. You're AWESOME! ;)_**

**_And this has taken longer than expected. I apologize. I've been miserably sick the past few days and all I want to do when I'm at home is sleep, drink hot tea, and watch cheesy movies to keep my mind off how awful I feel. Anything else has just seemed too much of a bother. Ugh.  
Anyway, here it is now, after much editing and nit-picking at every little word and action. I hope it has improved it... :)  
Tell you what. You read it, and tell me what you think. Cool? Cool._**

_**Lemon in chapter. Fair warning. If you're not looking for it, do us both a favor and quit reading now. Thank you.**_

Emi Lovelace - Chapter 3 - Inspiration

* * *

My car tires screeched as I pulled up into the parking lot. It was exactly 8:00. I got out and entered the store.

"Emi?" I called. The lights were out in the store, and I didn't see anyone. _'What if she set me up?'_

"Emi? Where're you at?" I ventured deeper into the building, ducking through aisles of books until I saw light spilling over the carpet in a back corner of the store.

I quietly made my way towards it and heard a voice, a girl's voice, speaking quietly. I paused behind a bookshelf to listen.

_"She moaned loudly as he pushed her back against the wall. She always loved the kind of man that could dominate her. He roughly separated her thighs, forcing her to wrap her legs around him."_

Was that... Hinata? I peeked around the bookshelf. _'Of course it's not Hinata. It's Emi. She's reading out of _her_ book._' I inwardly smacked myself for having the thought. She was sitting on a bench, her back to me, legs crossed, red hair flowing down past her butt, still in that stunning black dress and those sex kitten heels. Subconsciously, I licked my lips.

_"He pushed her skirt up her body until he could see her panties..."_ Her voice was nervous and horny.

I felt my pants get tighter at the words. This was so wrong. _'She can't possibly know I'm here... Should I tell her?'_

_"He kissed her lips and then bit down her chest, drawing sounds of appreciation form her as he did so."_

_'I'd like to bite down her chest..._' I thought before I could catch myself. I immediately felt guilty. What would Hinata think of me if she knew what was happening right now?

_"He squeezed her ass hard, holding her up effortlessly."_

I shuddered. I really needed to start reading this stuff.

_"All she could do was hold on tight and moan wantonly as he had her way with her, roughly sliding his fingers in and out of her wet folds, teasing her mercilessly."_

In my head, I could see this all playing out between the two of us. And I was enjoying it way too much. Too much to feel guilty anymore. It was all I could do stay silent and keep my hands out of my pants.

_"She was so horny and so needy, and finally she just began to beg him. 'Please, please! I need that huge dick inside me now! Don't make me wait anymore...' "_ She paused for a slight second as if considering something, before moaning one word in the most deliciously sluttish way. "Naruto..."

I couldn't help but groan out loud at that. I'd never heard anyone say my name like that, and it was extremely hot.

"Oh?" I heard the click of heels on the floor as she walked toward me. "Have you come to see me?" She asked, her voice changing, slightly softer, more alluring than just horny, and I appeared from around the bookshelf, my heart beating unnaturally fast and my breath coming with just a little too much difficulty.

"Yeah. Did you..."

"Know you were there the whole time? Yes. I wanted to read to you. Now, would you like me to keep reading, or would you like to write a new story about you and me?"

"The second one." I managed to choke out, and the next second her lips were glued to mine, her hands clawing at my button-up shirt.

I moaned into her mouth and grinded against her, shameless in my arousal.

She moved down to kiss my neck. "So you like my book then?" she murmured, lips on my skin.

A breathy "Hell yes." was all I could manage.

"As much as you like me?" She asked as she began to unbutton my shirt.

"Almost." I answered as I grabbed at her hips greedily, my hands impatient to get under that damn dress. Even if this was wrong, there was no way I was stopping now.

When she got to the last button, she slipped off my shirt and then we were kissing heatedly again.

She put her hands on my chest and pushed me back until the back of my thighs ran none-too-gently into a table. She continued to push me, forcing me to sit back on it.

One of her hands expertly teased one of my nipples into hardness, while the other worked its way down to my bellybutton, dipping under it, dangerously close to a different source of hardness.

My hands were on her butt now, squeezing it posessively, trying to pull her closer, the only thought in my mind how amazing this felt.

"Emi..." I moaned, as she pulled on the hair of my treasure trail.

"Oh. Please... Call me Hinata."

I froze. I looked into her eyes for the first time tonight. They were not dark brown anymore. They were lavender.

Sure as hell, it _was_ Hinata.

"Hi-na-ta?" I asked, letting my hands drop to my sides dumbly. _'What happened to the girl that's too shy to talk to me?'_ I thought. Not that I minded this new side of her.

"Yes. You remember me, don't you?" she asked defensively as she carefully removed the long red wig, shaking out her black-purple hair. I could still barely believe it was her. Even without the fake hair and the contacts, her outfit and her makeup alone made her look like a different person.

"Remember you? I'm completely in love with you." Hey, at this point, I may as well tell the truth.

"R-Really?" It was her turn to be shocked this time, and she quickly lost her cool arrogant front.

"Yes. And I would much rather be with the real Hinata than anyone else. I like her much better." It was the truth. "Why'd you do all this?"

"I wanted to impress you. I mean, as Hinata, I... I'm just a nerdy little writer."

"Trust me, 'nerdy' is the last word that on my mind to describe you. Right now or ever." I couldn't keep my hands off her and tangled them in her hair, pulling her gently towards me so she was standing between my legs.

"And what are some better ones?" She asked as she came even closer, climbing up onto the table so she was in my lap, her legs on either side of mine, her hands on my shoulders.

I kissed her, sucking on her lips, savoring the taste of them. "Sexy." Another kiss as I ran my hands down the curve of her back. "Stunning." And another. "Arousing." One last long kiss until neither of us could breathe.

"Beautiful."

She batted her long eyelashes innocently and looked into my eyes.

"Even as Hinata?"

"Only as Hinata."

She kissed me sweetly on the lips, so contrary to the rough urgency my body craved.

I kissed back, the kiss quickly turning hot as I dragged her back into the rhythm we'd been setting before her confession.

"And I want you so bad... I have for so long..."

"You can have all of me..." she moaned as I kissed her neck.

"All of you?" I whispered, rubbing those pristinely white thighs with the tips of my fingertips.

"Yes..." she answered, shivering. "Cause I want you too."

I slowly revealed her pale skin, inch by flawless inch.

She let me take off the dress completely and then sat on my lap, her legs wrapped around me, the heels of her shoes clacking on the wooden table, and the wet spot in her panties all too obvious on my leg. I tried to bite back a smirk, but couldn't.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?" I asked as I slid my hands down the curves of her sides.

"Get on top."

I swear to God I almost came right then, just from hearing her say that.

So I listened. I stood up, taking her with me, and then set her back down. She laid back temptingly and I topped her, trying my best to be gentle, half because I didn't want to hurt her, and half because this table didn't look like the sturdiest thing in the world.

I wanted her _right now_. Even if we were in the middle of a bookstore. Even if anyone could walk in right now. Even if this _had_ all been some crazy plan.

As if reading my mind, she unzipped my pants, and the two of us worked them off until they joined her dress on the floor. (Not before I pulled a condom from the back pocket. Hey, it never hurts to come prepared.) I was just in my boxers now, and she in a lacey black bra and panties. And those sexy black stilettos.

I grinded on her as my hands worshipped her body.

She moaned softly beneath me, her breath shallow, her body extremely responsive to my touch.

After what seemed like hours of teasing her, I let my fingers wander downward and pushed her panties out of my way to slip my fingers inside her.

She gasped loudly as I used a single finger to rub circles on her clit. When I added a second, she whined and I heard her head hit hard against the wooden table. I stopped and looked up at her to make sure she was okay.

"Naruto, don't you dare stop." She was so serious that it was funny.

I grinned and continued as she pulled off my boxers slowly.

The second her hands touched my shaft, I was groaning. I let my head fall onto her chest, and she arched her back, pushing those perfect breasts against my face, which was quite possibly the hottest thing I'd ever experienced in my life.

I started moving two of my fingers in and out of her as she stroked me, her talented hands working wonders on my desperately hard cock.

I pressed my lips to hers. "I can't do this for very long."

"Me neither."

"Can I?" I didn't need to say anything else and I knew it. I already knew her answer too. I just craved hearing her say it.

"Yes."

So I ripped open the condom and hurriedly put it on.

I pushed the tip of my throbbing dick into her, not bothering to pull off her panties, just pushing them out of my way.

She immediately began to moan wantonly, sluttishly.

"Oh God..." I groaned into her neck, grabbing at her breast with one hand, and trying to hold myself up with the other. If she was going to be like this the whole time, I was not going to last very long at all.

I pushed in further and she held onto my shoulder, squeezing it tightly. She wrapped one leg around me, and I could feel the sharp heel of her shoe. Damn that was hot.

Eventually, I was all the way inside her, and when she started moving aginst me, the animal in me took over and took control of my actions.

I was fucking her, hard. All I could think of was the feeling of how tight she was around me, and the sounds of her screams and of the table creaking beneath us. Her entire body was wrapped around mine, her arms tight around my back, and legs even tighter around my waist.

She begged for more and I gave her more. I was using both hands to hold myself up, and was still having sort of a hard time because of the frantic pace and the power behind each thrust into her wanting body.

Then she wailed my name and way too fast she was cumming, dragging me with her. I was held entranced by the look on her face even through my own high, her pale eyes shut tight in almost unbearable pleasure.

When we had both finished, I got off of her, lifting us both off of the table and onto the carpet below us right as one of the table legs cracked, sending the entire thing askew.

She jumped in alarm and we both laughed tiredly.

"It's okay. With the amount of money Emi makes, she should be able to pay for a new one anyway." She commented lazily.

That got a smirk from me.

"Emi, huh? Not Miss Hyuuga?"

"Emi doesn't even know who that is."

"I see. So how did she convince Emi to seduce me?"

"Oh, she adores you too. Not as much as I do, though." She kissed my cheek.

"Of course." I replied, kissing her back.

The sound of a far-off car horn brought me back to the real world.

"We should get out of here." I suggested, suddenly self-conscious of what we'd just done and _where_ we'd just done it.

"My place or yours?" She asked with a sidelong glance and a grin.

"Yours. My roommate might get jealous."

We gathered up our clothes and headed to my car, an entire night of pleasure still ahead of us.

And when the owner of the bookstore came in the next morning, he would discover a broken table and a note reading:

________

_'Sorry for the damage, I was finding my inspiration. Will be back with a new table by the end of the week, as my quest for inspiration is still not finished--_

____

Emi Lovelace'

******____******

* * *

**This is definately the chapter that I spent the most time on and required the most revision. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.**

**There will be another very short chapter, just some hows and whys, some questions answered.**

**Thanks for your patience, thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing, all that. I really appreciate you guys (and girls.)**

**By the way, I get really nervous when I go to publish sex scenes that they don't sound as good outside my head. So, if you wouldn't mind too terribly much, would you maybe review me and tell me what I did right/wrong? (or even just a 'it was great and I enjoyed it.') That would be awesome, cause it'll be easier for me in the future if I'm aware of my past mistakes and successes. (And easier for me=more for you. It pays off in the end, guys!)**

If you do, thank you. If you don't... Well, uh, thanks anyway, I guess. As long as you got something out of it.

**_--Rosalina ((TroubledThoughts))_**

___********____********___

Much love,


	4. This Fate Thing

_**So ummm... This is way longer than I originally intended. So much so that this has become a chapter and the next chapter has become the short epilogue.**_  
_**Also... At the beginning I know I said that the last chapter was just gonna be pure sex. That's because I figured that the third chapter was gonna be the last one. But then I found that I just couldn't leave it there, so I wrote more. I just didn't want to be called a liar. :) So with that out of the way, on to the story.**_

_**Ch. 4 - This Fate Thing**_

That was pretty much the best quest for anything. Ever. Hands down. I mean, ever.

I guess that's how we ended up waking up on her living room floor the next afternoon. I was really glad it was Sunday, cause there was no way either of us were going to class. Hell, I was surprised she could walk.

See, the great thing about having sex with a porn writer is that they're up for anything. Really. Anything. Most of the time, they're the one who comes up with the crazy ideas.

And the great thing about having sex with a girl you've had a huge crush on for a year who's also had a crush on you is that all the crazy, awesome, amazing sex actually _means something._ And that when you're not having crazy, awesome, amazing sex, you've still got this crazy, awesome, amazing _relationship._

That's how we ended up lying on her living room floor for hours after we woke up, just talking. (Okay, and kinda kissing a little, too. I swear, she's the horniest girl I've ever met. Not that I've got any problem with that.)

Turns out, she's from this really rich family. Grew up in this little town, in Virginia. A town full of good, moral, old-fashioned, very Christian people. Got into writing innocently enough, writing little fiction stories in middle school, then working for her school paper and taking a bunch of literature classes in high school. Her parents were dead-set against her becoming a writer, insisting instead that she take business classes and go out and become a CEO of some big company, down south in Mississippi.

And that idea, she was dead-set against. Her passion was writing. And she wasn't going to give it up anytime soon.

Meanwhile, her parents got divorced, leaving her with her father, the stricter of the two. He was never home, and she... Well, stumbled upon a little forbidden fiction. Got hooked. Started writing.

Which was fine, until she turned eighteen. The summer after her senior year, her father got suspicious about her realtionship with some boy, and went through her computer. Lo and behold, there was the entire rough draft of 'Close And Personal'. (Which, of course, had nothing to do with the boy, but was, obviously, much worse.)

Needless to say, he was furious. He kicked her out of the house, pretty much disowned her, and, through her old high school friend, Tenten, she found her way here. She had nothing but a rough draft, a penname, and what she could bring of her old room. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she still had the story. He had not taken away her writing career, and it became the most important thing in her life.

"And that's why I write." She had finished.

"Wow." I had said, impressed but saddened by her story. "He disowned you for writing?"

"Well, mostly for what I wrote. I was... Dirty, he said. Sick. Perverted. That I was a sinner."

"Oh... I think you're just fine the way you are. You're perfect. I mean, you could have done worse things. There are worse sins than writing."

"That's what I would have told him. Had he given me the chance. It's been almost two years now, since I've even seen his face. I figured, if he's gonna give up on me, why shouldn't I give up on him?"

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Disowned me too. Nobody really challenges my father."

"Shame." I started, wanting to go into some long declaration, but... Not really having the words.

"I know. So I basically just took my two personalities and started over. Nobody knew me here. I liked it that way. I still do... Well, except you, of course. I always wanted you to know me. I was always way too scared to talk to you."

"Ah, I'm not much."

"I beg to differ."

"So," I started, half so we wouldn't have that _really cheesy_ argument, and half because I was genuinely curious. "Did you... Plan all this? The book signing? The secret meeting?"

She paused for the shortest moment and smiled before answering me. "Nope. It was pure chance. Fate had it in for us."

"I'm starting to like this 'fate' thing."

"Me too. Led me to you, after all."

And, fate had it, that five years later, we were engaged and living together.

**_After this, there's a _**_veryshort** little epilogue, just because I couldn't resist writing this last scene.**_


	5. Thank You

**_So yeah, this chapter is just over 700 words. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar. :) I figured I'd give it this ending just to tie up the whole story, and kinda to go with the summary I gave it. You'll see what I mean._**

**_Chapter 5 - Thank You - A Short Epilogue. _**

Hinata's new book sold better than the first two put together.

We got a house together, after graduation.

She still writes. I'll catch her in the bedroom or even in the living room sometimes with one hand up her skirt and the other typing away on her laptop.

We both graduated from Berkeley. She with her double major in literature and business management, and I with an associates' degree in medicine.

My uncle offered to pay for our wedding and our honeymoon, which we gladly accepted. It's less than a month now, and, honestly, I can't wait.

Speaking of my uncle, a few days after the engagement, the two of us went to see him.

We went out for dinner, and over dessert, he made his confession.

"So, you two remember how you got together, of course."

"Yeah." I answered. The answer we gave other people was that we met in a bookstore. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth. The whole truth wasn't needed. But I had told my uncle everything. I always did.

Hinata just glared at him. She didn't really like anyone knowing our secret other than the two of us.

"Well uh... You should know... I might have..."

"Might have what?" Hinata asked, expecting the worst. She'd been around him so much that she was pretty much part of the family now, and knew exactly what his tricks were.

"I may have set you two up."

"What! How?" I demanded.

"Well... There was a certain rumor bouncing around the internet, about Miss Emi's real name."

"How did that get out!" She demanded.

Uncle Jiraiya shrugged. "Honestly, I have no clue. And it's not confirmed either. So nobody really knows who she is. Except for, well-"

"Yeah." I cut him off. "So you found her name..."

"And I heard you talking about her. He used to talk about you so much, Hinata. Still does, of course."

That got a shy but proud smile from her.

"And I figured that, if it was you, that Naruto here might just get lucky. And if it wasn't... Hey, I got a free signing from one of the most elusive and mysterious authors in the world. Not to mention the most talented... I hear you're working on another book? A collaboration, perhaps?" He looked between the two of us, suggestively.

She blushed terribly. That shyness in her still sufaced on occasion. And this was definately an occasion.

"Uncle Jiraiya!" I whined. "First of all, that's none of your business. Second of all, you're trying to get us off track so we won't be angry with you for forcing us into things."

"Hey now. I didn't force you into anything. That was all you, son."

Beside me, Hinata blushed. "Make him stop..." she said, only loud enough for me to hear.

"You're embarassing my fiancee, sir." I said to my uncle, serious but with a hint of a smile at the word 'fiancee'.

"My apologies. But Naruto, why would you want to be angry at me? Do you not see the beautiful woman next to you? Do you not realize that none of this would have ever happened if it weren't for me? You should be thanking me for what I generously did for you. You should be grateful that-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Thank you, Uncle Jiraiya, for being a pervert." The funny thing was, half of it wasn't sarcasm.

I never thought I'd be thanking my uncle for being a pervert. Turns out, this is one of those things I'm happy to be wrong about.

**_-Fin_**

**_:) I hopes you liked it! God, I think this is the first chapter story that I've actually finished. And it wasn't even supposed to be longer than a oneshot._**

**_But hey, whatever happens happens, I guess. :D_**

**_Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for your patience! If you liked this, go check out some of my other stories. You will not be disappointed. :)_**

Also, if you think there's any little specific things you think I should add into this story, like another scene somewhere, or if I'm missing an explanation for anything anywhere, feel free to message me and tell me. As I've said, I love ideas from other people. :)

**_- Much love,_**  
**_Rosalina_**


End file.
